Woolly Bear
Woolly Bear is the tenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot In Summertime, a long hay has been growing beside the line and the gangers cuts it and rakes it into pieces to dry in the sun. Percy then collects the hay into the empty trucks and carries them to the station. Then he delivers them to Toby, and Toby carries the hay to the hills for the farmers to feed the animals. When Percy came to the station one morning, he starts to tease Thomas for thinking he was a ghost. Thomas then tells Percy that he is a "green caterpillar with red stripes" which makes Percy very angry. Thomas then aska Percy that who was being late every afternoon, and Percy tells him that it's the hay that is making him late, but Thomas wasn't interested in Percy's excuses and then he tells Percy that The Fat Controller has asks him to keep it, but can't if Percy crawls in it, and then leaves. Percy grumbles to himself that he is only late every afternoon by few minutes, but worthless he and his driver decides to leave the station early and go to the harbour to leave the trucks. As Percy got to the harbout, a loose crate of treacle that was hanging over him drops and splatters all over Percy. The workmen at the harbour tries to clean him up, but Percy was still very sticky when he leaves. As soon as Percy came to the hill where the kay was laying, the wind caused the hay to blow over the track and Percy. His wheels slipped on the slippery hay as he must wait for the line to be cleared. While he waits, the wind blew some of the hay onto Percy and sticks to his boiler where the sticky treacle spattered. At the station, Thomas was waiting impatiently for Percy who was late. As Percy came into the station, the passengers laughed as they saw him covered in hay, and Thomas laughs when he sees Percy the caterpillar crawled out of the hay. Percy does not know what Thomas is talking about, but Thomas tells him that seeing Percy like this is worth being late. When Percy came back to the shed, his driver has shown him what he looks like in a mirror. Now Percy knew that everyone was laughing at him, stating that he looks like a woolly bear, and so Percy asks his driver to clean him before Toby comes. He didn't even know that Thomas has told Toby all about it. In the end, it does not matter as by the time Toby and Thomas arrive, Percy is still a long way from being cleaned causing the two to make jokes about woolly bear caterpillars. Percy does not find these jokes very funny at all. Character *Thomas *Percy *Toby (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) Gallery WoollyBearUStitlecard.png WoollyBear1.png WoollyBear2.png WoollyBear3.png WoollyBear4.png WoollyBear5.png WoollyBear6.png Toby'sMegatrain10.png DripTank35.png WoollyBear7.png WoollyBear8.png WoollyBear9.png WoollyBear10.png WoollyBear11.png WoollyBear12.png WoollyBear13.png WoollyBear14.png WoollyBear18.png WoollyBear19.png WoollyBear38.png Video Category:Season 12 Category:Vhs Category:2016 Vhs Category:DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 DVD Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:Remakes Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:Green Engines Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:2013 Book Category:2018 vhs Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Volume 2 Category:2003 Vhs Along With Thomas Percy And The Dragon Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2014 Vhs Along WIth Best Of Percy Category:2021 vhs